Cat Vlentine
by ihateuallfreaks
Summary: Wat cat did
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a timety time, there was a small little girl called Caterina. Cat didn't liek people very much bt she pretnded to so ppl would liek her.

She acted stpid and crazy just so ppl would pay attntion to her.

One day she went online and saw a site called Fanfiction. She startd giglin cuz that's what she did and then she sw the no 1 victorious forum called da topaz awards.

She met some1 called Anna, and Nikki.

She hated Anna becuz she was nosey, but she lved Nikki, She was upset to see that Nikki was married and it annyed her so much that she broke all da rules.

De end.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat emailed Nikki and sed, 'hey gurl i lav u will u marry me' and Nikki replied with 'no.'

So then Cat go angry and started eatin bibble and then cried to sleep evry night all cuz of Nikki. And then she met Belle on da Topaz awards and fell in luv again.

So she mailed Belle sayin 'Hey gurl will u marry me i lav u' and Belle replied with 'HA'

So then Cat got even more angry and cried for days and then jade asked what ws rong and cat said 'ive bin rejected twice' and then Jade went onto fanfiction and sent an angry pm to nikki sayin.

'you don't reject ma friend'

And then nikki replied wid:

'Oh yes I do'

De end


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Fanks 4 reviews peepz. keep em coming. ok heres da next chapter.

Cat heard that she had bin rejected and wanted to cry so she did.

She then went on the forum and broke all da rules and then laughed.

Beck tried to help her and pm'ed some1 called Alaina ranting saying 'studdap and let cat marry you gurl' but alaina said no.

So he pm'ed a gurl called Belle sayin 'oy gurl marry cat' and belle said 'no'.

So den Beck went on de awards and broke all da awards cuz he wanted to.

Cat cried herself to sleep every nite when she realized that she shud make her own forum. She made one called 'topaz awards' and started laughin at how origional it was.

de end.

A/N: tension.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh my gosh nearly 10 reviws gys omg.

Cat was at the beach wen she realised some1 had posted in her forum.

it was anna.

Cat quickly blocked anna from her forum before retrning to sunbating. She then got anoda beep on her fone that nikki had psted in her forum.

She smled really bigly and read the post quicly.

'Hi this is Nikki, I love you'

Cat started jumping up and down as she replied

'omg wealy that is so dam cool omg'

Nikki replied almost immediately

'i wanna have a threesome wid belle as well do'

Cat smiled again, this was gettin better and better.

' omg yay datr wud b great can we get married'

nikki replied

'ye of course'


	5. Chapter 5

cat jumped off the plane and landed wid a bump. she startd cryin cuz she was a baby before she noticed nikki and belle waitin for her.

she ran quicky over 2 dem and startd kissin nikki quicky.

belle lookd really weally jealous so cat quicky kissed belle as well.

cat den noticed jack and anna makin out behind her so she ran over wid a smirk.

"Omg ew you two ewwy yucky." cat squealed.

anna smiled and looked at cat, "I love jak" she said obviousy she was lyin

Jack nodded, "I luv annna"

Nikki ran over 2 cat, "wats goin on ere then"

"dem 2 are gross" cat said and started 2 cry

Jack laughed, "Yeh ok."

Nikki, Belle and Cat ran away to the fairy lands where they sor some1 called alaina and bp making out under the bus stop.

"Ewwy" Cat said runnin over 2 dem.

BP stopped kissin alaina when cat reachd dem and looked shockd, "No one was sposed to find out." BP said.

Alaina nodded, "U cant tell anyone."

Nikki scowled, "Ok. we wont."

BP smiled, "Ok good. oderwise wed be unhappy."


	6. Chapter 6

Cat was panting happily as she finished havin sex wid belle while nikki was on da phone in da bathroom.

all of a sudden anna ran in naked with jack beside her, also naked.

"What the hell?" Cat yelled.

"Ew." Belle said angrily, "Anna, what the hell are you doing?"

Anna glared at everyone, "Jack cheated on meh."

Jack frowned, "NO i didn't gurl."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't.

"SHUT UP!"" Belle yelled angrily.

Cat smirked befor walkin over 2 anna smirking, "ew you're so gross."

Belle nodded as nikki walked out of da toliet, "EW." Nikki said.

belle nodded again, "Ye i agree so much."

Just then alaina walked in and startd 2 kiss anna randomly.

Then jack ran over to belle and started kissin her.

Nikki screamed but cat shoved her in da bathroom while the bossy leader called carys walked in.

"WHATS GOING ON?"


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for da lack in updates. Da stop ax awards blocked me. LoL. I really lik de wid jack and ANa. So ere it goes.

"OMG jack I lav u" Anna panted

cat ran in "OMG what's dis"

jack smirked "we can't hide anymor"

cat died of shock. At cats funeral jak and Ana realised dat jack waz pregant OMG.

til next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Lisen bitches. Der is summin u shud know abut me. I ship Da pairing ana and jak. Dey r hot and sexy togeder. You jealous of de amount of revws i get? Good. On wid da storey:

Jak decided dat he wud call his bby Randi cuz jak was stoopid.

Anna was upset by dis cuz she wanted to cal da baby Belle.

When jak was 5 months pregnsnt he found out dat anna was a beetch so he dumpdd her. She cried becuz she luved him still so he took her bak.

Dey both went on de topaz awards ccuz they sukked nd sor that belle and nikki had died.

"Boohoo." Anna cried herselfto death.

Anna died.

Jak cried of happyness cuz he didnt liek nikki or bele.

He sed dis to smileyp and da new gurl called beca

"Have fu n in hell bitcches"

ND den smileyp blocked jak cuz she was annoyig and bossy.

De end.


	9. Chapter 9

I fought id been kind nd reply 2 sum reviws.

Ailiorap: Uve never met ana so u dotnt no do u. I see u hatin and i smile cuz ur in denial.

Lovingliforever: shuut up beetch no1 lieks u

Sum ppl who hav been tlking behid ma bsck:

Nikki: u luv dis storey

Beca: k

Now da chaper ey:

Every1 diedd and den cat came 2 life agin and haunted smilep.

Dats de end


	10. Chapter 10

**Fanks agin for da reviews. I gotta beta readr now bt shes buzy rite now so she cnt beta dis. OMFG I GOT OVER 35 REVIWS. On wid da show:**

It was da funeral of Ana and Nikki and Bele.

Cat was crin so much cuz she was a bby. No one ws sat wid her cuz no one lieked her at all.

All of a suddan a girl walkd in woo no 1 recognisd. "I'm Carys." Da girl said simply.

"I am Caat." Cat sed happly cuz she was stoopid.

Carys smileed "Ok cool."

After da funeral Cat nd Carys startd 2 kiss and hav sex and cat enjoyed it. Carys fond it weally wird havin sex wid a gurl bt lieked it cuz she waz stoopid liek dat.

…

Meenwhile in da oder side of da world, Jak had cum bak 2 life and waz in Australia. He waz serching da street wen he saw a gurl drezzed in a turtle outfeet walkking across da street.

"Wat da fuk." Jak exclaimed.

Da gurl dressed as a turrtle raan overr 2 jak happeily.

"Helloo I am kate." Da girl sed.

"Omfg r u kate from da topaz awards?" Jak said in astonesshment.

"Yez." Katee sed, looking closely at jak.

"Are u jak?" She askd.

"Yes." Jak answeredd, "Ur so strange."

"Fanks." Kate sed, "I fought u an ana wer blocked from da forum."

"I made a new acc 2 find dem on and get revenge." Jak said evilllyyy

"NOOOO!"" Kate scremed cuz she still leiked da topaz awards forim.

Jak stabbed kate bfore running off.

"Dis is turnin me on." Jak fought.

Jak fought abut ana and smirkedd evilly. He wud get ana. Sort out hiz problem, and den kill her.

Dis is a great plan, jak fought.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N fanks 4 da reviws agin peepz.

I jst wanna sey a beeeggg fank u to evryone 4 lookin at dis storey. sequel wil b out soon.

On wid da show

...

Jak ran acros da road wid a smirrkkk layin on 'is face.

He spottd ana eatin toffee. hand in hand wid anoder girl called beca.

"Hello girl," Jak said likin his lipz.

Ana went pale "hi jak...Listen i dont wana date anymor."

Jak glared at her pulin her into an alley way "Listen beetch no 1 lieks you so why dont u do what i say."

Ana blushed in fear "What-"

"Now help meh sort out ma problem." Jak said rubbin his problem.

Ana went pale. this was gunna be a long day.

...

carys and beca wer gettin off in da changing rooms of a nearby stor wen beca got a fone call. she answered it worriedly. it was ana,

"Omg quick cum and help meh jak is gunna rape meh." Anna yeled down da fone.

Beca screamed "Omg really?"

"Ye." Ana said befor da line went dead.

Carys lokked at beca "Whats rong?"

"Nuffin." Beca said.

De end.

A/N: Listen beetches stop sending me hate or i'll send u hate back or put you in dis story ok.

I don't care if u hate it. it's ma storey not yours beetches.


	12. Chapter 12

i foght id update agin cuz im spechial. stop sendin me hate beetches or i'll report u all.

on wid da show

Beca didnt no wat to do. she was stil weally horny and she didnt wana go save ana.

she was an atention sekking beetch.

de end


	13. Chapter 13

chapterr 13:

ha look beetches i made a new chapterrrr. wat u gunna do bout it ey?

A/N: so, i wantd to maek dis chaptrrr cuz yanno,im amazinggggg. if u don't liek dis storey den stop reviweing. well...i enjoy ur reviews, so carreey on reviewing. i luv listenin to all da death threats nd all dat shite. lollerzz.  
anywayz beetches. on wid da showww.

_LAST TIME IN DIS STOREEY: BASICALLYYYYYYYY ANA WAZ RPED BYYY JAK AND DEN WEN ANA WAZ ABOUT 2 BE RPED SHE MANAGD 2 CAL BECCA BUT BECCA WAZ HAVIN SEX WID ANODER GIRL SO BECCA DDIN'T HELPP ANA._

Cat waz a bridesmaid at becca and carys's funeral. she fout dey wer weally cute togeder.

Dey wer all waitin for becca 2 walk down de aile, wen de door flew open, and ana ran down de aile, tears streaming down her face.

"Wats rong?!" Cat askd curiously.

ana ran 2 da front sadly, "Jak waz mean 2 me and becca didnt save me omg omg omg."  
Every1 gasped cuz dey wer odd.

Carys walkd up 2 anachaptrrr 13, "Ur lying."

"No i am nott." Ana protestd.

Caryz slappd ana angrilyyyy, "Yez u are."

"NO!" Ana yelld.

Becca waz in her changin room. she lookdd down at her dress sadly. she didnt want dis 2 happn. she didnt even luv carys.

carys waz just a toy to becca. a fun toy

.  
she grabbed her mobile, and found ana's mobiel nummer.

She startd ringing it.

Ana hadn't answerddd.

becca fell 2 da ground.

her lief waz overrrrr.

and den she sawww an angel of cat.  
" omgomg omg." Becca scremdd.

cat smileeedd softley, "dont be afraid. i bring goodd newz."

"Oh okaaii." Becca sed.

"Ana still luvs u." Cat sed, "But i fink u shud meet jak. u two wud be so damnnn cute togeder."

Becca nodded, "Okaaaaaaiiiii!"


	14. Chapter 14: Written By Co-Writer

**A/N: Hey guys! I am Sophie's new co writer for this messed up story. I'm trying to calm down the insults and stuff, because I think it's a little mean. So uh yeah? It's cool to meet you all! :3**

**EDIT: This is sophie, reading through this fic. I'm just saying, but I WILL edit it if it's too nice.**

_Hey everyone, I am Sophie, the narrator of what has previously happened in this story. I am here to try and support the Topaz Awards (EDIT BY SOPHIE: What?! The Topaz awards SUCK!)_  
_So, let's just think through the last chapters._  
In the first chapter, we get introduced to Cat. Honestly, I think the only reason this author put Cat in this story was to make sure that at least ONE character from the show got shown in the fic.  
It then starts insulting Cat's character, making it obvious that this story has been written by a troll. (COMMENT FROM SOPHIE: Listen, my story is amazing)  
So, we then move on to introducing Cat's lovers, Nikki and Belle. These characters are made seem horribly OC from what they're really like.  
It then introduces yet another character, (From the Forum, what a surprise!)  
Anna. Now, obviously, whoever has read the first chapter, you can tell that this author has a strong dislike in Anna. She muliply insults Anna, and makes Anna sound stupid and nosey.  
Oh, and I almost forgot. This chapter also includes terrible, horrible spelling and grammar mistakes.  
Moving on to chapter two:  
I think that the author posted this chapter in a rush, to get together the pairing of Cat/Nikki/Belle. I also think that the author wanted to make it clear that Belle and Nikki were indeed lesbians. How origional is this?!  
**A/N, from the co-writer: I'll finish this later guys. I hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Chapter 15

Cat woke up and she realized that she had a massive headache. She turned to look around her - oh, turning hurt her head more - and she noticed the passed out forms of Jade and Tori in her general vicinity, surrounded by the many beer bottles that they had gone through the night before. God, had they gone through all of them? She couldn't remember anything past opening her third bottle.

"Wake up," she mumbled, shaking Jade awake and trying to calm her throbbing head.

"W-wha-wuuh" Jade murmured, blinking awake and then wincing as if in pain.

"Jade, I had the weirdest dream while I was passed out."

A/N: That's all, folks! The world's crappiest story is finished, because the world's stupidest troll has been HACKED! I would like to inform you that NONE of the OCs presented in this story consented to being portrayed in this story, and NONE of said OCs are actually like their portrayals in this story. So congratulations, you have completed this story and at some point I might also delete it, but for now, enjoy the fact that the story was all an alcohol-induced dream.


End file.
